Office Sex
by axelmaniac
Summary: Breezango smut in Shane McMahon's office. Enjoy!


It was a live episode of Thursday Night Smackdown. Fandango stood in the locker room getting ready for a singles match later on against R Truth. He was ready and knew he was going to come out on top with the win. He had not been on TV in a good while, so he planned to make the most of this screen time. "You're on next!" A backstage worker spoke before the dancer nodded his head and thanked the guy. He grabbed his furry purple vest and slipped it on. Now he walked towards the locker room door and pushed it open. Upon walking out, he made his way towards the curtains.

Once he got there his partner, Tyler Breeze, stood there and waited for him. "About time you're hear." He chuckled while he held his selfie stick up and checked himself out. While the male was busy doing that, the dancers eyes scanned over the muscular torso that was slightly hidden from the matching fuzzy purple vest.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing firs; being accompanied by Tyler Breeze, from Boston, Massachusetts weighting two hundred forty four pounds, Fandango!" Jojo spoke while she stood in the ring. He danced his way to the ring and behind him Tyler kept his focus on the selfie stick. Once in the ring, he took his purple vest off and tossed it over the top rope and watched it land on the floor.

His theme faded and soon the theme of the rapper blared throughout the arena and Truth walked out onto the stage with Goldust behind him. He did his rap and made his way to the ring. Once inside, he asked the crowd what's up three times, before his theme faded. Now it was time for the match to begin. The two locked up and it didn't take long for Fandango to get the upper hand against him.

Minutes had passed and the match went on. Tyler got thrown from ringside and Goldust soon got thrown out as well. Now it was a fair one on one match. A few more minutes had passed and Truth was lying on his back and Fandango was standing on the top turnbuckle. He leaped off and executed perfect leg drop. He went for the cover and the refs hand smacked down against the mat three times. "Here is your winner… Fandango!" Jojo spoke while at ringside. The dancer celebrated in the ring and soon he exited the ring and walked his way up the ramp and disappeared to the back.

Tyler was waiting for him and he had the biggest smile on his facial features. "Congrats!" He said as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight friendly embrace. The dancer wrapped his arms around the males waist and smiled. Their muscled chests were touching and the feeling seemed right to them. Their secret feelings towards one another was about to come out.

Their embrace remained for a few moments until they pulled away from each other. They gazed into each others eyes for a brief moment before the space between them closed and their lips were connected in a soft passionate kiss. They held the kiss for a short moment before they pulled apart once again. "Let's go somewhere more private, yeah?" Breeze spoke softly as he smiled. Fandango nodded softly before they wondered off together to find a more private place. After searching for a short moment, they stumbled across the office of Shane McMahon. "Should we?" The dancer asked while he bit down on his bottom lip. "We have nothing to lose." Breeze said as he opened the door and walked inside. It was empty and he was nowhere in sight.

Tyler walked over towards the desk and pushed everything off of it, before he went to work on stripping out of his clothing. Once he finished he stood there completely naked. His cock stood tall and measured around nine inches and was cut. The head was leaking a decent amount of the sweet tasting clear sticky liquid. "Fuck… you're huge…" The dancer spoke while he striped out of his own clothing. His cock was slightly smaller and stood seven and half inches tall. He was cut as well and the head was also leaking.

The dancer walked over and quickly dropped down onto his knees and took the head into his warm, wet mouth. He ran his tongue over the head and softly moaned from the taste of His precum. He now moved his mouth down until be took all that he could. He gagged around his cock, before he pulled him and went back down. He repeated the same motion for a few moments. His saliva rolled down his cock and dripped down onto his sack.

"Fuck, baby." Tyler moaned as he reached down and gripped a handful of his hair and tugged gently. "Gonna fuck you while you hold my selfie stick…" He said as Fandango moaned and sent vibrations through his cock. His own cock was leaking a decent amount of the clear liquid as he reached down, grabbed a hold of his cock and stroked himself. After a bit, Tyler pulled him off of his cock and grinned down at him. "Get up and bend over the desk." He said as Fandango nodded. The dancer stood up, walked over towards Shane's desk and bent over it. His tight, firm ass now on display.

"Fuck… Look at that ass…" He said as he walked over and kneeled behind him. He spread his cheeks before he spit on his hole. He then buried his face between his cheek. His tongue slipped out and into his tight heat. The warm wet muscle massaged his walls and he made sure to push it in as far as it would go. Fandango was loving this. He loved having his ass eaten and that was clear by the constant moaned that escaped his lips.

Once he felt that he was stretched enough, he pulled back and stood up. He now walked over to his stuff and grabbed his selfie stick and walked back over towards the bent over superstar. He turned his phone on made the stick go high into the air as far as it would go. He handed the selfie stick to Fandango and the superstar held it up so it was in the perfect position. Without warning, Tyler lined himself up and pushed the head into his ass. He pushed in and groaned at how tight the man was. His ass swallowed his cock inch by inch until the male was deep inside of him.

He waited until he got the okay to move and when he did, he wasted no time. He started with a slow motion before he picked up his pace and moved a bit faster. He looked down and watched as his cock went in and out of his hole. "Look in the phone and tell me how you love this cock inside of you." He spoke as Fandango did just that. With each thrust he moaned and managed to get the words out. His face expression showed clear signs of bliss. Tyler now picked up more speed as he pushed into him faster. "Ugh, fuck me, Tyler!" Fandango moaned as the fellow superstar slammed into him with decent speed.

"Fuck, you're so tight" He groaned while he continued to slam into him. Shane could walk in on them at any minute, but they didn't care. Both of them wanted this and it would worth the consequence of getting caught. "Ugh… Your cock feels so good." He moaned as he looked up into the phone and angled the stick so you could see the male pounding away.

Tyler now pulled out of him and smacked his ass. He watched the firm cheeks jiggle. The dancer turned over onto his back and Tyler grabbed his legs and rested his ankles on his shoulders. He grabbed the selfie stick from his hands and now took control of it.. Now, he lined himself back up and pushed deep inside. "Stroke your cock for me." He spoke while Fandango did what he was told. He wrapped his hand around his thick painfully hard member and stroked himself. He matched his strokes with Tyler's thrusts. Tyler started to nail his prostate with each thrust and that drove Fandango wild.

Waves of pleasure shot through his body and his moans grew louder. He knew he wasn't going to last long. "Yeah, stroke that cock while I fuck you." He said as he looked up into the phone and then back at the dancer. "I-I'm close… Not going to last…" He groaned as his back slightly arched off of the wooden desk. "Cum for me… Shoot your load, baby." Breeze said as he continued to stab at his prostate with each fast, yet hard thrust.

That was it. He stroked himself faster and moaned as his warm, white load shot out and landed on his chest and some even shot in his hair and onto his face. Tyler watched and saw that and fuck that was hot. He slammed into him one last time and shot his warm load deep inside of him. His white load coated the inner walls of the dancer. He then pulled out slowly and tried to catch his breath. While he did, he set the stick down and onto the desk beside them. Fandangos legs dropped down beside Tyler and he too tried to catch his breath.

"That was amazing." The dancer said as he leaned up and brought his arms to wrap around his neck. He pulled him Into a deep yet passionate kiss. They held the kiss for a brief moment before it slowly broke. "Let's get dressed before Shane walks in on us." He chuckled as he removed his arms from around his neck and hopped off the desk. He searched for his clothes and once he found them, he slipped them on. Breeze did as well. Now that they were fully clothed, Shane happened to walk right in and he jumped slightly. He wasn't expecting to have anyone in here.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked as he flashed a friendly smile. They had to think of something and had to think quick. "We want a shot at the tag team championships." Fandango spoke as he looked at Shane. "Alright, you got it. Next week you'll get your shots. Good luck." He smiled. "Oh and you have something in your hair, Fandango." He spoke as looked at the dancer. "Oh, uhm, thanks." He chuckled nervously as he reached up and wiped it out. He then wiped it onto his pants. "We'll be going now. Have a nice day!" Tyler spoke as he walked towards the door, but Shane stopped them. "Don't forget your selfie stick that just happens to be on my desk." He said as Tyler nodded and walked over to the desk. He picked up up and made his way to the door. Once they were gone, Shane closed the door and walked towards his desk. He noticed a far amount of something white on it. He raised his brow upwards and scooped it up onto his finger. He brought it to his nose to smell it and that's when it hit him. The two superstars were fucking on his desk. He bought his finger to his lips and licked off the sticky white substance. He wanted more and he planned to use his power to get more. All it took was one simple taste.


End file.
